Stripper
by Jules D
Summary: Lily Evans é uma stripper. Sua vida é minuciosamente controlada, até topar com James Potter no campus de Oxford. A partir dai, o controle acaba. HIATUS
1. Aviso

_A música continuava a tocar e outras strippers haviam subido no palco, começando a dançarem juntas. Lírio sorriu ao recolocar o sutiã e sentar na frente do seu camarim improvisado. _

_Estava brilhante novamente. Atraindo todos os olhares. E ganhando muito dinheiro._

Lily Evans é uma stripper. Mais do que isso, ela é a sênior de sua boate, Chez Antony. Ela ganha dinheiro, não é assediada diretamente por sua posição e pega seu dinheiro para a faculdade sem que ninguém saiba. Mas quando ela conhece um certo estudante que mexe com sua cabeça, o segredo pode vir à tona.

**Stripper.**

Inspirada na música de mesmo nome, da banda Soho Dolls. Uma short fic de no máximo dez capítulos, por Júlia D.

Betagem por Gaby Black.

* * *

N/A: Uma pequena introdução para vocês. Eu já tive essa fic há muito tempo atrás, mas não durou. Eu gostei bastante da ideia, então eu reformulei e bom, aqui está. Não terá cenas explícitas, mesmo sendo uma história sobre strippers. Ahn...Nada mais a declarar. Provavelmente a maioria dos capítulos terá uma música que foi indicada, então, ouçam, se possível. Beijos, Júlia.


	2. Prólogo

Recomendado ouvir _Take Me To The Floor_, do The Veronicas.

**Prólogo.**

A atmosfera da boate era calma, para uma noite de sábado. O cheiro de bebidas e cigarros ainda predominava, mas os antes ouvidos gritos excitados dos homens bêbedos não mais existiam.

Os olhares, antes focados nas diferentes dançarinas pelo salão coberto por veludo vermelho, estavam no pequeno e roliço homem que subira no palco principal, e se preparava para falar no microfone.

- Todos vieram para observa-las. – começou Antony Rankings, o dono da boate, a Chez Antony. – Todos decidem aparecer. Mas, - e ele deu uma pausa dramática. – Apenas ela detém a todos, apenas o Lírio da Noite tem sua atenção! – e terminou em meio a gritos ansiosos por parte dos homens.

A luz antes forte se apagou, acendendo apenas um holofote na parte esquerda do palco, onde havia uma mulher com o corpo coberto por uma capa preta, que ia até seus pés, deixando apenas visível seus cabelos ruivos, presos num coque mal feito.

A música começou a soar, e, com a voz da cantora começando a cantar, a mulher abriu os três botões da capa, deixando-a escorregar por seus ombros nus. O salão parou para observar o corpo dela, coberto por uma lingerie vermelha, que agora se movia ao som da música.

Ela observou o olhar de um dos homens para seu quadril, que movia de um lado para o outro, que parecia achar a dança um indicador para que começasse a, digamos, a sua própria diversão.

Riu de lado e virou o corpo, rebolando até o chão quando a mulher cantou _take me to the floor. _Poderia não fazer isso por gostar, mas decididamente adorava observar o que sua dança causava nos homens que iam lá para observa-la.

Levantou e mordeu o lábio inferior naturalmente vermelho, piscando para o DJ com seus olhos esmeralda, e descendo uma alça do sutiã, e novamente rindo ao ver outro homem começar a sua diversão.

Era uma cena deplorável, naturalmente, mas comum para Lírio da Noite, que agora virou de costas, abrindo o sutiã, e jogando-o para o lado, começando a ouvir os gritos excitados dos homens no estabelecimento.

_Da da da da dadada,_ cantou com a música, virando para eles novamente, deixando seus seios a mostra. Antes eram dois homens se divertindo, mas agora a diversão já ocupava a maioria deles.

Os que não se divertiam, tentavam chegar perto do palco e agarra-la, inutilmente. Os seguranças da boate ficavam próximos ao palco, não deixando que ninguém se aproximasse de Lírio, que agora dançava sensualmente encostada na barra metálica que ficava no meio do palco.

Os homens arfavam a cada movimento dela, que soltara o cabelo e girava na barra, deixando o mesmo voar ao seu redor. Parou ouvindo a parte mais calma da música.

_I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna kiss a girl. _

Pois a mão no quadril e começou a deslizar a alça de sua calcinha por ele, parando na metade, antes de desce-la completamente e fazendo uma mesura (e recolocando a calcinha), saiu do palco, pegando a capa do chão.

_I wanna kiss, kiss, kiss, AAAAAAAH._

A música continuava a tocar e outras _strippers _haviam subido no palco, começando a dançarem juntas. Lírio sorriu ao recolocar o sutiã que um dos seguranças lhe dera e sentar na frente do seu camarim improvisado.

Estava brilhante novamente. Atraindo todos os olhares. E ganhando muito dinheiro. E claro, levando todos os homens naquele salão a fazerem jus á música:

_Take me to the floor, you kill me kill me with your touch._

* * *

**N|A:** Provavelmente vocês não gostaram do meu prólogo, mas eu achei que ficou relativamente bom. Eu quero agradecer aos comentários que eu já possuo: Lady Malfoy, Gaby Black (olha a minha beta por aqui) e Nath Krein. Capítulo um vem em breve guys. Enquanto isso leiam minhas outras shorts e as fics da minha querida Gab. Beijos, Júlia.

**N/B:** Duuuude Jules, eu amei! Essa sua fic promete, com certeza. Mas eu não preciso dizer isso, você já sabe que escreve super bem. (; Beijos! Gabs.


	3. Primeiro Capítulo

_Capítulo Um._

O dia era ensolarado naquela manhã de domingo no campus da Universidade de Oxford. Poucos alunos eram vistos andando àquela hora da manhã, a maioria estava dormindo em seus dormitórios, sendo aguardados pela famosa ressaca que chegaria assim que abrissem os olhos.

Os estudantes que estavam pelo campus, em frente ao prédio da biblioteca estavam espalhados pelas sombras das grandes árvores, sentados conversando.

- Cara, porque mesmo você me acordou? – perguntou um garoto de no máximo 22 anos, que tinha o cabelo preto totalmente desgrenhado e olhava aborrecido para o amigo sentado ao seu lado. – Eu poderia estar muito bem dormindo agora.

- Porque temos aquele trabalho que você insistiu de fazer comigo para amanhã Sirius. – falou o loiro, Remus Lupin, bufando diante das reclamações de Sirius. Ele não queria fazer a porcaria do trabalho de Sociologia com ele.

- E porque Deus, eu tive que ser acordado? – resmungou o terceiro garoto indignado por ter sido acordado tão cedo e sem motivo. _Isso que dá ser colega de quarto do Sirius e do Remus, isso que dá,_ pensou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos. – **Eu** poderia estar dormindo.

Sirius soltou um riso seco e Remus rolou os olhos. Ele tinha que carregar os amigos – não, as cruzes – desde o colegial e neste meio tempo nenhuma maturidade mental esperada chegara.

Mas bem, nunca é tarde.

Saindo da biblioteca vinha Lily Evans, se abanando com uma das mãos enquanto segurava na outra, os livros de Medicina que acabara de pegar. O celular tocou e ela deixou de se abanar para pegá-lo no cós do jeans que usava.

- Alô? – resmungou pondo o telefone no ouvido, e depois tirando, olhando o visor que piscava: _Você tem uma ligação perdida. _– Ah jura? – comentou a si mesma sarcasticamente, pondo o telefone de volta no bolso da calça.

Terminou de descer a escadaria que levava ao prédio e foi direto á um quiosque que vendia o famoso café do campus, que todos consumiam como camelos consomem água. Seus passos eram acompanhados pelos olhos castanhos esverdeados de James.

- Quem é aquela? – perguntou a Sirius, que ainda discutia com Remus o porque deles se encontrarem acordados tão cedo. O amigo virou o olhar para a ruiva que James observava e deu de ombros:

- Nunca vi. – resmungou e começou a analisa-la, rindo em seguida. – Acho que temos uma _Maria _¹, Jimmy. – brincou. James fechou a cara e voltou a encarar a ruiva que agora pegava o café do campus, algo nela lhe dizia que não era uma Maria.

- Talvez. – foi tudo o que resmungou para ele.

Lily bebeu um gole do café e fez uma careta, resmungando sobre o quão quente aquilo estava. Equilibrou os livros com o café em uma só mão quando sentiu o celular vibrar novamente. Esperando ser rápida dessa vez, ficou com um olho no café enquanto fazia uma espécie de acrobacia para pegar o celular.

James observava de longe enquanto ela tentava não derrubar os livros e o café, franziu a testa vendo o copo se mover em cima dos mesmos. Levantou e correu em direção a ela, pensando que talvez poderia, além de salvar o café e os livros, conseguir um encontro com a misteriosa Maria.

E descobrir se seria ela uma autêntica Maria, ou apenas outra Madalena.

O café começou a tombar quando ela pegou o celular, que já parara de tocar, e antes que pudesse agarrá-lo, um outro alguém o fez, salvando Lily de pagar uma conta estrondosa na biblioteca pelo estrago dos livros.

- Obrigada, obrigada. – repetiu levantando os olhos para seu salvador, e arregalando-os quando viu o garoto de cabelos espetados e um belo físico. Suspirou baixo e apertou os lábios juntos, isso seria divertido.

- Não tem problema. – James respondeu, olhando pela primeira vez nos olhos tão verdes como esmeraldas da garota. – James Potter. – apresentou-se estendendo a mão que tinha o café para ela.

- Lily Evans. – respondeu sorrindo e pegando o café. James continuava olhando para os olhos dela, tendo a impressão que a conhecia de algum lugar. – Nunca te vi por aqui. Cursa o que?

- Ah, Direito. – ele ainda encarava Lily, que começara a sentir um rubor nas bochechas, não entendendo da onde o conhecia. – Você faz Medicina, suponho. – falou desviando o olhar para os seios dela. _Belo desvio Potter _pensou ela, escondendo um riso.

- É, faço sim. – tomou o café, pensando no que dizer para ele. Não era de flertar com os outros, ela apenas provocava. De modos... Ousados, que não envolviam palavras.

- Eu acho que te conheço de algum lugar. – comentou ele passando novamente as mãos pelos cabelos. Tinha quase certeza que não tinha dormido com ela.

_Ainda_, completou por pensamento.

Lily congelou ao ouvir suas palavras. James parecia vir de uma família rica, ser o famoso _playboy, _e, é claro, era amigo de Sirius Black, famoso por suas festas e atributos anatômicos, por assim dizer. Então era possível que já tivesse aparecido na _Chez Antony_, a boate onde ela dançava.

_E ajude-me Deus se ele me viu lá_, pensou desesperada.

- Hm, acho que não. – ela disse, mudando de assunto rapidamente. – Bom obrigado por me salvar de pagar uma conta enorme, mas eu...

- Quer sair para um café, um outro dia? – questionou ele, interrompendo-a. Lily arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, respondendo com muito custo:

- Não James, não posso. – e antes que ele pudesse continuar a interrompê-la, saiu andando rápido em direção ao prédio onde seu dormitório ficava.

Agora tinha para si outro problema: além de enganar os pais, a irmã mais velha, sa colegas de quarto e o resto do mundo, teria que tomar cuidado para não topar com um belo homem que lhe ajudara porque ele poderia acabar com sua reputação.

_Mas que ótimo dia_, resmungou por pensamento, seguindo seu caminho.

James ficou parado observando-a ir, não entendendo sua reação. _Pelo menos consegui duas das coisas que queria_, pensou voltando para debaixo da árvore, onde Sirius e Remus o encaravam com uma expressão curiosa.

_Curiosa não_ se corrigiu, _debochada._

- E ai? Te deu um fora não? – perguntou Sirius rindo do fracasso do amigo, que fechou a cara. – É Maria James, sabe como é. – filosofou, sentindo um arrepio ao pensar nas certinhas do campus. _Simplesmente não valia a pena tanto esforço_, pensou ele.

- Bom, é. – admitiu socando a grama, chamando a atenção de Remus, que antes escrevia compulsivamente no MacBook prata.

- Vai desistir James? – perguntou por trás da tela do computador, de forma simples. Era uma pergunta que estava na cabeça do mesmo desde que a ruiva, Lily, saiu correndo dele.

- Não sei. – disse, por fim. – Eu disse que a conhecia de algum lugar e ela pirou, e saiu correndo. – pensou alto, coçando a cabeça. Não entendia a ação da menina.

- Vai ver conhecia. – comentou Remus, tentando ajudar.

- De um bar. – completou Sirius rindo. – Vai ver que é uma _stripper._ – comentou rindo depois que falou. Marias autênticas como aquela não eram _strippers_, não mesmo.

James rolou os olhos e voltou seus olhos para onde falou com a ruiva. Sirius levava na brincadeira e Remus não ligava, então ele teria de conquistá-la sozinho. Algo em seu olhar esmeralda lhe dizia que valeria a pena.

Sorriu para si mesmo ao pensar na letra da música _Stripper_, que Sirius o fez lembrar-se.

_And if you say no then I will persist. With you tonight, you'll make it right._

* * *

¹ Expressão utilizada no seriado Gilmore Girls (Tal Mãe, Tal Filha no SBT). Maria vem de Virgem Maria, que são as meninas certinhas. Já Madalena, é de Maria Madalena, que tinha fama bíblica de ser prostituta. Não preciso dizer o que quer dizer, preciso?

* * *

Olá pessoas que lêem esta fic! Eu estou muito feliz com a recepção que o prólogo teve e vou começar o capítulo dois em breve! Minha querida beta e amiga, Gabs, como sempre fez um ótimo trabalho! Este era só para mostrar como, e porque a Lily faz o que faz. E bom, mostrar o James, claro. Então ta, aproveitem e não se esqueçam de comentar! Beijos,

Júlia D. 

Gilmore Girls é o que há, dica. *-* Jules, que saudade de ler uma fic sua. Antes das férias acabarem quero ler pelo menos o capítulo 2, ok? Haha, mas sem pressão. Beijão, minha Fletcher-Darcy-lover. :*

Gabs. 

_14 de Janeiro de 2010._


End file.
